Of Seraphs and Sinners
by Karmae
Summary: Espers are feared and treated like criminals, used for military purposes to fight against monsters known as the Sinners. Princess Misaka Mikoto's lavish life is turned upside down when she is found to be an esper herself. In order to survive, she has no choice but to adapt to an unknown world that hides dark and terrible secrets.
1. Chapter 1

The land of Tokiwadai was small, but it was a proud country full of culture. Today, the country was celebrating two very special occasions - national day, as well as their beloved Princess Misaka Mikoto's birthday. Elaborate decorations were put up all around the nation, lacing the streets in its national colours of aqua blue and gold. From early morning, people were bustling about in the streets, enjoying festivities and various national delicacies. Huge hologram screens were set up in anticipation of the princess's public speech that was due to happen later that day.

In a certain street nearby the Tokiwadai Palace, two figures walked swiftly together. One of them looked less than happy to be there as she hurried to keep up with the other.

"Princess Mikotoooo~ You're walking too fast!"

"Hurry it up! I'll just leave you behind if you keep walking like a slug."

"Nnnnghhh… This is bad… We shouldn't be out here-"

"Maika," the brown-haired girl sighed at her companion. "It's only for a little while. They won't notice me missing; we'll sneak right back in before the party starts."

"You're not even wearing proper clothes fit for a princess!" Maika reprimanded. "I'll get sacked as your maid if your mother finds out."

"That'll never happen, stop worrying." Mikoto waved her maid's complaints aside with confidence. "Wearing normal civilian clothes is the whole point! Besides, I like them. This shirt and the shorts are super comfortable to move around in. All the ribbons and frills on the dresses can get a bit annoying."

"You're too much of a tomboy. Even if you look just like Queen Misuzu, you're actually nothing like her at all."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed haughtily at the younger girl. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no, princess." Maika squeaked.

Mikoto grinned and turned her gaze back ahead. Her eyes lit up when she noted a queue of people lined up nearby. This was what she had come down here for.

"Noooo, not this again," Maika pressed a hand against her forehead in dismay.

Ignoring her maid's protests, Mikoto proceeded to approach the queue. When she joined the back of the line, her face fell as she tried to peer over the people in front of her. The queue was longer than she expected.

"Holy shit," Mikoto swore under her breath. Maika gasped and clapped both hands over her ears with a wince. "Was this game always this popular?"

"Well, it is the number one rated game of the nation," Maika sniffed. "Although I can't understand what is so appealing about shooting weird lights and bobs at people, even if they do look monstrous."

"They're supposed to represent espers, Maika," Mikoto rolled her eyes. "You shoot at them because they're evil. Besides, it's a fun game. You should try it with me today."

"Oh… no, no, no…" Maika shook her head. "Last time you tried to involve me in one of your mischiefs, my wage got cut by a quarter for an entire month!"

"You're no fun, Maika," Mikoto grumbled. Then she grinned widely. "Watch me snag the high score and grab the grand prize."

Maika's head tilted for a moment but then drooped as if a sudden terrible thought had occurred to her.

"I see now why you want to do this," she groaned. "You're the one who declared that the grand prize for the highest score be a giant Gekota furniture set, right?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Mikoto's cheeks grew red. "It's not that! I- I just want to play the game!"

In truth, Maika had hit the nail on the head. As the princess, she apparently had an elegant image to uphold and ordering a bunch of green frog-character furnitures was not keeping to this. Even Mikoto knew that. However, if she won them as a prize, she had an excuse to keep them for sentimental value.

"You're such a child…" Maika moped. "Collecting kiddy products and using such unlady-like language. What would Queen Misuzu say?!"

"Honestly, she wouldn't care," Mikoto mumbled under her breath. "You should hear _her_ swearwords when she's drunk."

"Hmm?" Her maid looked at her cluelessly.

Mikoto sighed. "Never mind."

She turned back to the queue, wondering if there was any way she could fast-track her way to the front. She adjusted her hat which hid her long brown hair inside. Of course, she could always declare her status as the Princess of Tokiwadai and show off her royal ring. She was certain that people would make way and she'd be able to play the game right away. However, she didn't want to risk the freedom she had right now of pretending to be a normal civilian. This kind of liberty where she could do whatever she wanted was a rare opportunity.

She grimaced inwardly. If word got out, she would also never hear the end of it from her royal instructor - a tall, stern woman who could make her choke with one simple gaze from those razor sharp eyes behind her glasses. Just the thought of it made her gulp.

"Stop! Stop that woman!"

Mikoto was so lost in thought that she barely saw what was coming. Stars exploded in her vision as someone barged into her. The heavy weight of a person fell on top of her as she was knocked down. Her eyes opened wide as her assailant struggled to get up and start running away. It was a woman, one arm holding a large bundle tight against her chest. Mikoto grabbed her wrist quickly as the woman writhed.

"Let me go!"

Maika shrieked as the person kicked the princess in the legs. Mikoto grimaced but didn't let go. If there was one thing she was proud of and grateful towards her royal instructor for, it was the intensive physical training she had committed to since she was a child. Her father and King had emphasised that he wanted the Princess of Tokiwadai to grow up to be a strong lady who could defend herself when needed. Her fierce royal instructor had done her job well, and Mikoto was not one to submit to someone who would attack her out of the blue.

"You wish!" Tucking herself into a low crouch, Mikoto spun a leg out, kicking her assailant's feet from under her. The offender fell once more with a yelp, and Mikoto pounced on top of the woman's prone form, roughly pulling the hand she had caught behind her back.

"What do you think you're doing-?!"

"Freeze! Don't move!"

People suddenly surrounded them and Mikoto looked up. They were Anti-Skill, the police force of Tokiwadai. She breathed out a sigh of relief. They would take care of this.

"You're chasing this woman?" Mikoto asked them.

One of the Anti-Skill stepped forward, a gun in her hands.

"Yes, I commend you on capturing her- Wait, aren't you… _Princess Mikoto_?!"

A ripple of murmurs spread amongst the gathered crowd as the Anti-Skill quickly bowed down low in front of Mikoto. The princess suddenly realised that her hat had fallen off during her encounter with the rogue woman, revealing her long hair and full appearance. From the edge of her vision, she saw Maika quietly sink her face into her palms as she muttered, "This is a disaster! I'm going to be blamed for this!".

Mikoto scratched a cheek awkwardly as other people hurriedly followed suit in bowing before their princess.

"Uhh, yeah. It's me." She waved a free hand in front of her casually to diffuse the situation. "I was just… uh, out on a stroll when this woman bumped into me."

Right on cue, the woman renewed struggles from beneath her, yelling out obscenities. Anti-Skill quickly moved in.

"We'll take it from here, princess."

Mikoto nodded and stepped off the woman as the Anti-Skill took the assailant's wrist from her hand. The woman was sobbing, still clutching the bundle on the ground close to her chest with the other arm.

"So, what did she do?"

Crime existed in Tokiwadai, but the country was mostly peaceful. As far as Mikoto was aware, her nation was a happy country filled with content people.

The Anti-Skill woman who had spoken earlier glanced at her. "Apart from attacking you, she has also been safeguarding an esper."

Mikoto suddenly heard it. The tiny cries of a baby, its mouth muffled by blankets. As one of the Anti-Skill turned the woman around to handcuff her wrists together, another grabbed the bundle and Mikoto saw its face. A small baby, eyes scrunched up as tears leaked from their corners. Its mouth was wide agape and a loud, shrill wail pierced her eardrums. A strange halo of light burst from its temple for a second - a definite proof that it possessed an ability.

In school, she was taught espers were nothing more than monsters. They wielded powers of the demons as according to the religion everyone in Tokiwadai believed. Staring at the crying baby in distress, Mikoto momentarily wondered how such a helpless thing could be an evil demon spawn.

Pearls of blood weeped from a graze on the baby's head as it cried.

"Please, please! Not my child!" The woman sobbed. "She's done nothing wrong! She's just an innocent baby!"

Mikoto glanced down at the woman crying at her feet. Her heart throbbed in response at the sight, but she knew it was a lost cause. Espers were evil - the words were ingrained into her mind, and she understood that nothing could change this fact.

"I'm sorry," she said to the woman. The woman's blue eyes were wild with sorrow, auburn hair spilling out from her messy bun as she turned to face Mikoto. "But you know as well as we all do. Espers are monsters, the spawns of demons. She may be innocent now, but one day, your daughter will grow up to be just like the rest of them - sadistic because of their powers and only desiring devastation and chaos around them. This is for the best, to protect all of us."

A hair-splitting screech erupted from the woman's throat. A wail of a mother in despair.

"_You're the damned monster_!" The woman shrieked at Mikoto as the Anti-Skill dragged her away. "You're the damned fucking _demon_ for treating my Elina this way!"

"Shut up!" One of the Anti-Skill barked. "How dare you say that to the Princess!"

"Mark my words, Misaka Mikoto!" The woman took no heed of the officers trying to restrain her. "You'll regret this someday! You'll get what's coming to you! I hope you suffer a thousand- no, a million times over! I hope a billion demons swoop down to curse and torture you over and over-"

An Anti-Skill officer tasered her. The woman suddenly choked and slumped over, mid-speech.

"Crazy bitch," the man muttered. He turned to Mikoto, dipping his head low as the other Anti-Skill scuttled to move the woman into a van. "We apologise for the trouble, princess. I hope you take no offence at the scum's words."

"It's fine," Mikoto said coolly. She didn't want to admit that the woman's harsh words and open hostility towards her had hit a shaky nerve. Nobody had ever said such terrible words to her before. As a Princess, most people treated her with automatic warmth and respect. It had been unnerving to hear a stranger hurl such ill-willed curses targeted directly at her.

Mikoto shook her head mentally. She didn't want to be put down by such depressing thoughts. As she watched the baby being taken to a separate vehicle, she tried to distract herself by asking the officer a question that had been on her mind.

"What will happen to the baby?"

She suddenly realised she didn't know much about what happened to espers who were detected and captured by Anti-Skill. It wasn't something that was taught at school, or even discussed by anyone. Talking about espers so casually was usually frowned upon.

"She'll go to a correctional facility like any other esper," the officer said shortly.

"But… What exactly is a correctional facility? What happens there?"

The officer stared at her for a moment with a blank face before turning away with a simple bow. "It's a place where monsters belong, your highness. A royal princess like yourself shouldn't be concerned about such grim things."

With that cryptic answer, the Anti-Skill left the scene, leaving Mikoto with more questions that could not be voiced.

Maika approached her, looking just as worn out as she felt. "Are you okay, princess?"

"Yeah… I guess," Mikoto shrugged.

"That woman was really out of line!" Maika raged. "She deserves to rot in whatever cell she gets put into! I can't believe she said all that stuff, even- no, _especially_ after knowing you're the royal princess!"

"Yeah…" Mikoto said half-heartedly. "Maybe…" She looked down at the ground. The woman's face twisted in rage swam into her vision as her words echoed in her ears. A crippling, icy fear struck her chest and she felt ill. Suddenly, she wished she'd never come out on this stupid outing.

"Princess?" Maika looked at her cautiously. "You look a bit pale."

"I-I'm fine!" Mikoto threw her a big grin. It was forced, but she hoped her maid would buy it. She stretched out her arms languidly, but quickly dropped them when she realised people were still staring. Many people at the back of the crowd were on their tiptoes to get a good glimpse of their princess. She suddenly felt self-conscious, wearing casual clothes. No doubt word of this incident would go floating back to Tokiwadai Palace in the near future, perhaps even with some odd spins to the tale here and there by imaginative citizens.

She was totally going to get roasted by her royal instructor.

"L-Let's go back. The queue's too long anyway," Mikoto whispered to Maika. "I can't be bothered to wait."

In all honesty, she wasn't in any mood to play a game.

Maika nodded, clearing approving her decision. "It's a good idea, princess. You need to get ready for the party anyway."

With hundreds of pairs of eyes watching them, the two quickly made their way back to Tokiwadai Palace.

Amongst all the eyes in the crowd hid a pair of strange starry ones, keenly observing Misaka Mikoto with a devious grin. A gloved hand flicked back a lock of golden hair as the other caressed a remote control.

"Hnn? She's already having fun before the main event. Maybe I'll go grab the front row seats before the show starts~"


	2. Chapter 2

Misaka Mikoto's birthday party in the Tokiwadai royal palace was no small affair. The gigantic main hall was packed full of people enjoying each others' companies, various food, and dancing to music.

Mikoto leaned over a railing overhanging above the main hall to gaze down at the masses of people below enjoying themselves. The women and men were wearing glamorous dresses and lavish suits. From high up, she caught snippets and murmurs of different conversations, all seemingly mundane and typical. She recognised some faces - her relatives and distant family members, and others of the noble rank whom always attended these royal parties whenever they were on. Although she had met these people numerous times, she wasn't particularly close to any of these people. Her roaming eyes found her father Tabigake who was busy being the most gracious host that he always was.

Mikoto sighed and fidgeted with the golden bangle that hung upon her right wrist. She noticed a couple of her classmates from school down below and leaned away from the railing with a slight frown. She wasn't really in the mood for that either.

"Not going to join them, Mikoto-chan?"

Startled, Mikoto spun around to face her mother. Looking as elegant as ever in her best dress, Misuzu smiled down at her.

Mikoto scratched a dress sleeve awkwardly. The frills on it were kind of irritating for her skin.

"I'm going to," Mikoto finally replied after a moment's hesitation. "I just wanted to observe the party a bit, that's all."

"What's a party without the main cause of this celebration?" Misuzu stepped closer to her daughter. She swirled the dark red wine in her glass languidly, the colour as deep as the crimson of her dress. She bent down and whispered in her daughter's ear, "Congratulations on your birthday, Mikoto".

Mikoto managed a small smile. "Thanks, Mama."

Misuzu stepped beside her, looking down upon the people enjoying themselves with the true air of a royal Queen. Her mother's beauty was renowned around the country, and although many had assured Mikoto that she would one day become just like her, the princess had a niggling feeling that she was going to fall devastatingly short of their expectations.

As a butler rushed past to bring down refills below, Misuzu waved to him and ordered a refill for herself and a new glass full of wine.

"There's a lot of people here as usual, aren't there?"

"Yeah…"

Eyes drawn back to the crowd below, Mikoto nodded. She noted more people from her school had arrived and wondered with a frown who had invited them here. She certainly hadn't. They looked happy enough, tasting all the food being passed around and chatting up a storm.

"Here." Misuzu handed the extra glass of wine to Mikoto. "Why not have a drink with me, Mikoto-chan? You're of age from today after all."

Mikoto eyed the wine glass warily. It wasn't that she hadn't already tried alcoholic beverages - which teenager hasn't, behind their parents' backs? No, it was purely the fact that Misuzu was always drinking. Eyeing the glass her mother was handing over, some dark resentment bubbled inside.

How many times had her mother failed to be there for her when she really needed her? It was no exaggeration to say Mikoto was closer to her father Tabigake. Although she rarely saw him very much due to his busy duties as King, when she did, he was always warm towards her.

Not Misuzu though.

Her mother was unpredictable. Often a sobbing mess, other times too drunk to care. Only in the public eye was she the perfect poster Queen, beautiful and regal and absolutely flawless. But Mikoto knew better.

She grimaced inwardly. On any other day, she might have sniped out a snarky response, but today was a special occasion. She supposed it made sense to have her first coming-of-age toast with her mother and Queen.

She took the wine glass gingerly between thumb and forefinger, as if it might break.

"A toast to you, dear daughter." Misuzu raised her glass and then drank deeply.

Mikoto stared for a moment and then followed suit. The wine burned down her throat. Of course, it was to her mother's tastes - ridiculously strong and bitter.

An awkward silence ensued between them.

"Have I been a good mother to you, Mikoto?"

The sudden question threw Mikoto off guard. It wasn't like her mother to have such a self-reflective inquiry. She looked at Misuzu with a raised eyebrow in return, trying to find any hint of remorse in her mother's eyes. Instead, she got nothing. Her expression was blank, only a mere hint of curiosity lay beneath the perfect mask.

Mikoto turned away. "What do you think, Mama?"

"Hm, I only asked you a yes or a no question. It shouldn't be that hard, right?"

Mikoto's jaws clenched. In frustration, she took another long swig from her wine glass. It was usually like this, talking to her mother in private. Nobody else could understand. Between them, they were mother and daughter, yet as different as night and day. Nobody annoyed her as much as her mother did, and yet she loved her mother all the same, because she was family.

"I don't have to answer you," Mikoto ground out.

"You're angry."

"I'm not," Mikoto snarled.

The corner of Misuzu's lips turned upwards. "How lowly of me, making my daughter angry on her special day."

Mikoto's hand clenched around the glass.

"I said I'm not angry!"

Mikoto let out a shaky breath. Breathe, she reminded herself. Her royal instructor always told her she had temper problems. Maybe Mikoto was in denial about this, but it was true she needed to gain back control of the situation.

_Breathe._

"You're no fun, Mikoto-chan. I'm just teasing you. I'm allowed to as your Mama, yes?"

Mikoto didn't reply. Her eyes stared down at the people enjoying the party, not really seeing them. She took another gulp of the wine, swallowing away the bitter taste and her sorrows. The strong aftermath still danced on her tongue, sour and foul.

A hand landed one her shoulder gently. Mikoto flinched but didn't move.

"Maybe I might have been an awful mother at times, but I do love you in my own special way, Mikoto. You are my flesh and blood after all." Misuzu's murmur lingered in her ear. "Your place is with me, no matter what happens. Remember that."

Mikoto did not look back as she heard her mother's footsteps fade away, leaving her with that whisper ringing in her ear.

"Mama…" she murmured. She saw Misuzu walk down the marble steps towards the party below. Ever graceful, from the way she carried herself to the way she spoke, all bowed to her Queenly aura as she sailed past the masses to join her husband. Tabigake threw Misuzu a glance and appeared to be asking her a question.

Mikoto sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

_'He's probably asking where I am…'_ Mikoto grimaced.

She supposed she should play her role as she was expected to. She didn't want to disappoint her father. This was why she never truly enjoyed her birthday. Despite all the presents and party atmosphere, the expectations that were placed on her killed all the fun. She didn't particularly feel like going down and humouring guests, most of whom she didn't even personally know.

She gulped down the rest of the bitter wine.

"Well, I suppose I better get going."

It was no use delaying the inevitable. Her royal instructor would eventually look for her and wring her neck if she found her loitering around here uselessly. Not to mention, Maika was probably stressing out also trying to find her. Although they didn't often see eye-to-eye, her maid was the one true friend Mikoto could count on.

As she descended the steps down to the hall room, her eyes roamed around, wondering where to go and where to avoid. Many of the people who saw her gave her a bow or curtsey, and Mikoto gave them smiles and nods as she was expected to. In the distance, she saw some of her classmates wave to her. Mikoto smiled and waved back. They appeared to be having a great time at least, basking in the free food and party atmosphere in the royal palace.

Placing her empty wine glass on a nearby tray, she started to walk towards them in slow measured steps when a tall woman suddenly blocked her view. Mikoto's breath hitched.

"Mikoto, where have you been?"

Mikoto gulped, patting down her dress nervously. Even after knowing her since she was just a child, the royal instructor's mere presence always sent her nerves sizzling.

"I-I was just… I was just having a chat with Mama!"

"You mean the _Queen_," the stern woman corrected her.

Mikoto nodded, cheeks burning pink with shame at blurting out her nickname for her mother. She'd already been scolded that it was too childish by the royal instructor many times in the past.

The royal instructor leaned down towards her, sharp edged glasses glinting like a pair of jewels under the bright chandelier lights.

Mikoto angled away subconsciously. She smiled as innocently as she could despite the cold sweat running down her back.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been causing trouble again?"

"Wha-?! I haven't been, I swear!"

The royal instructor stood back up to her full height and sighed. "I realise it's your birthday, Mikoto, but please try to stay away from trouble."

"Ahahaha… I always do, you know me."

"Yes, that's precisely why-" The royal instructor narrowed her eyes suspiciously and opened her mouth as if to say something further when a strange expression crossed her face. Without saying anything more, she marched away, appearing to have another destination firmly in mind.

_'Sheesh, why is she so scary?'_

It was a question that Mikoto always struggled to answer. At least, she got off easy this time. It was strange how the usually focused instructor seemed distracted by something all of a sudden. Maybe she was off to torture someone else? The thought sent shivers down Mikoto's spine, but at least the target wasn't painted on her back.

She continued to eye the instructor until the tall woman became lost in the crowd of people. A relieved sigh escaped her throat. Well, at least that was over with-

"Hello, your highness."

Startled by the sudden voice right behind her, Mikoto turned around and leapt back.

A woman with long blonde hair stood, a wide smile spread across her lips. She was dressed in an aqua gown, a colour that blended well with the theme of today's event. She wore white gloves that reached her elbows, and a dainty handbag was slung across her chest, emphasising its voluptuous size.

"My, I didn't mean to startle you. Apologies."

Mikoto blinked as her mind whirred. She hurriedly thought back to all the events and parties in the past to try and remember who this woman was. She was not familiar at all. She figured it was someone with royal connections. There were always so many people invited to these royal events that Mikoto could never keep up.

"Uh hi," Mikoto said awkwardly. Looking at the woman more closely, she suddenly realised how odd her eyes were. Her pupils were star-shaped, irises glinting under the chandeliers.

"You seem to be deep in thought. Mentally preparing for your coming of age?"

Taken aback at the abrupt question, Mikoto scratched her cheek.

"Y-Yeah, I suppose I am." She smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"Hm~" The blonde woman tugged on her handbag. "Or perhaps you're thinking about what happened earlier in the streets?"

Mikoto's eyes widened. "H-How do you know about that?!" She panicked for a moment, wondering how far the word had spread already. She was in for deep trouble if the royal instructor heard that she had snuck outside in civilian's clothes without telling anybody. She hadn't even had time to come up with a good excuse and tell Maika about it so they could match up their stories.

"Ah, I just happened to be passing by," the woman said smoothly. "I was there when it occurred."

Mikoto breathed out a sigh of relief. It was true… Her royal instructor hadn't mentioned anything about her little outing earlier. If she had known there would definitely have been an immediate verbal scolding.

"I never realised you could be so harsh, Princess Misaka."

"Wha-what?"

"That poor woman, she only wanted to raise her own child."

Mikoto frowned. "But that baby… it was an _Esper_." She whispered the last word in a low voice, afraid that somebody would overhear.

"So you had zero pity ability for the poor mother?" The blonde raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Th-that's…" Mikoto's jaws ground together. "That's blasphemy! I get what you're saying but I…"

The cold words the mother had yelled at her rushed through her mind once more, sending an icy shiver along her back. She didn't understand what she had done to warrant such a harassment. Everyone in Tokiwadai knew how dangerous Espers could be. It was a common fact. Her fists clenched by her sides.

"I just did the right thing, okay?" Mikoto glared at the woman. "Who the heck do you think you are, questioning me?"

"My, what a scary expression. I rest my case." The blonde girl giggled. "Apologies, your highness."

Mikoto folded her arms across her chest crossly. "Since it's my birthday, I'll forgive you just this once."

The woman turned sideways and regarded her with a coy expression from the corner of her odd eyes. "Why, thank you. I suppose it'd be no good for me if I made such a frightening opponent."

"What's your name?" Mikoto finally asked. "I really don't think we've met before."

Before the golden-haired woman could answer, someone desperately tugged on Mikoto's arm.

"Princess! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! It's time for your speech!"

It was Maika, she was huffing as if she had been running around.

Mikoto turned to her maid with a frown. "What, already?"

How had time passed so quickly?

"They're going to start the broadcast soon on the hologram screens! You've got to hurry!"

"R-Right."

Mikoto turned back, but the blonde haired woman was gone. She looked around, but she could not find her anywhere nearby.

As Mikoto allowed herself to be dragged by the arm by Maika, she wondered if she would ever see the mysterious woman again.

_Probably._


	3. Chapter 3

"Argh, Princess! Stop pulling at your sleeves! You're messing up the dress!"

"They're itchy!"

"You've got to bear with it! You'll be broadcasted all over the nation! Do you want to look like a slob out there?!"

"I get it, I get it, Maika! Sheesh!"

Mikoto grumbled as Maika fixed her dress, the maid fussing over small details like a slightly loose ribbon or a stray thread.

"I don't get why my speech has to be broadcasted all over the country," Mikoto continued to complain. "It's not like I have anything very important to say."

"It's your coming of age!" Maika exclaimed in exasperation as she rearranged Mikoto's long hair. "Of course it's important! You'll be announcing that you're the heir to the throne and will be the King and Queen's successor!"

"I really don't think it's that important," Mikoto groaned. "I thought everyone knew that already?"

"You're the one who has to make it official!" Maika tugged on a hair lock.

"Owww, watch it!"

"If you stop moving around, I might be able to get this done faster!"

"Okay, okay! You can be worse than the royal instructor sometimes."

Maika ignored Mikoto's jab. "Besides, once you've declared your position formally, you'll start having a long queue of potential lovers-"

"Whaaat?!" Mikoto's face turned bright crimson as she whipped her head around to face her maid. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Stop moving!" Maika berated her. "Obviously you need to get married soon so Tokiwadai has a future King-"

"Oh no, no, no. Papa and Mama never spoke to me about this!" Mikoto fumed. "What are you talking about?!"

"Oh…" Maika paused in doing her hair for a moment. "Maybe it was meant to be a secret." She shrugged and continued, readjusting Mikoto's crown. "But surely you must have noticed? There were more male guests invited today so you get a chance to meet potentials later."

"Uwaaahhh?!" Mikoto choked.

Maika sighed. She glared at the princess with a look of incredulity. "I can't believe you never thought about this before. You're the Princess of Tokiwadai, soon to be declared Crown Princess of the nation! You'll be Queen one day! Do you have no awareness of who you really are?"

Mikoto had no words to give. She felt as if her very soul had just been sucked out of existence.

"Mikoto, are you ready?" Tabigake's voice floated in as he approached. "Why do you look so flustered? They're almost ready for you, we've got to hurry."

"Your Majesty," Maika curtseyed.

"P-Papa!" Mikoto looked up at her father's stern expression. There were lines on his face that she hadn't noticed before. When had her father gained such a worried look over the years? She swallowed. She supposed there would be plenty of time to confront him and her Mama about what she just found out later. Despite the annoyance she felt, now was not the time to be causing a scene.

"Yes, I'm ready, Papa."

Taking her father's arm, they began to walk in sync to the main balcony that overlooked the main courtyard. From all the cheering that could be heard, Mikoto knew thousands were gathered, awaiting her speech and declaration for Tokiwadai's coming years.

"Good luck," Maika whispered from behind her.

Throat suddenly dry, Mikoto simply nodded in acceptance.

When they approached the balcony, Misuzu and her royal instructor were already there. The cheering of the crowd below grew louder, and Mikoto saw one of the large holograms in the sky showing a footage of where she would be standing very soon. It abruptly hit her only then that this was going to broadcasted _all over the city_.

"Give us your greatest performance, Mikoto," the Queen whispered in her ear as she passed by.

"Right." Mikoto didn't know why she was so bloody nervous. It was just a stupid speech which was going to be over in a matter of minutes. She was no stranger to being under public scrutiny. So why was her heart thudding like a jackhammer in her chest?

She gazed up at the King next to her. He looked uneasy, the frown lines on his face deepening with each passing minute. He was usually a man of few words, but it was odd that he hadn't so much as wished her good luck. Instead, he kept looking around with wary eyes as if searching for something.

"Papa, are you-?" Mikoto's quiet question was interrupted by a loud squeak of the microphone that resounded over the area.

"Citizens of Tokiwadai, I greet you with the blessings of the Pillar." It was Misuzu, addressing the crowd below. The people roared their greetings back, all attention over the country zoned on their Queen.

Misuzu showed no signs of being nervous in public as usual. In fact, she seemed to glow under the attention given to her. Mikoto gulped. She doubted she could be like that when giving a public speech. Her confidence was sinking fast.

"As you all know, it is my daughter, and our people's dear Princess Misaka Mikoto's birthday. As it happens, it is also our national day - to celebrate Tokiwadai's continued existence by the will of the Pillar."

There were further cheers from the crowd. Mikoto felt her shoulders sag.

"When my daughter was coincidentally born on our national day, I knew it had to be a good omen. What are the chances of two important events being on the exact same date? Our future is bright, citizens."

Misuzu flashed the crowd a dazzling smile. In her head, Mikoto could almost visualise some people below fainting with happiness from the simple, powerful act that her mother could pull.

"Today we gather here to celebrate, but to also hear our own Princess' declaration for the future of Tokiwadai!"

Mikoto's ears rang as a huge roar erupted from the crowd below. Misuzu turned around from the podium and approached her, beckoning. She started to walk on wooden legs when a firm hand on her shoulder held her back.

"Papa?" Mikoto turned her head around. Under the bright lights, Tabigake's face had a thin film of sweat.

"Mikoto," His voice was an urgent whisper, "no matter what happens, I-"

"Mikoto," Misuzu's firm voice called. "It's time."

Tabigake's hand dropped from her shoulder, and he said nothing more.

Torn and curious about what her father had been about to say, Mikoto hesitated. A gentle push against her back from Maika, and Mikoto found herself walking on stiff legs once more.

There would be plenty of time to ask questions later.

Stepping up onto the podium, she gazed down at the tiny faces of the gathered crowd below. She felt sweaty and unwell. Her heart was in her mouth, fluttering a thousand times per minute. Her hands shook. She wished she could sink into the floor and disappear.

_'What the heck is wrong with me?' _

She took a deep breath. Thousands of eyes were watching, all waiting for her to speak. It was just a stupid speech. It was going to be over soon. She hadn't prepared to speak for long anyway. The sooner she started, the sooner it would end.

"C-Citizens of Tokiwadai," Her voice was shaky, but it still boomed across the entire nation via the multiple speakers set up on all streets. She cringed inwardly at how overly loud it was, but continued. "I greet you with the blessings of the Pillar. I address you today as your Princess, to declare myself the heir to the throne."

Mikoto felt light-headed as she heard celebratory cheers and screams from below. No matter how hard she tried to hold in her nerves, she felt nauseous and shaky. It was only getting worse. Icy sweat ran in rivulets down her spine. She clenched her fists tightly, willing herself to stay strong.

_'Just a bit more…' _

"As I declare myself the Royal Crown Princess today, I wanted to speak to you all about the future of the nation. The future how I envision our great country-"

It was at that moment, Mikoto knew something was seriously wrong. Her body froze and she found herself stuck in place, unable to move a muscle. Some strange force seemed to take over her, and she found herself speaking foreign words that she had never prepared.

"-Is that of the reign of espers! It is wrong of us to treat the espers this way! They are not criminals! They are-"

In her head, Mikoto screamed at herself to stop, but her lips kept moving, controlled by some strange force as blasphemous words streamed out from her throat. The stunned crowd looked up at the smiling princess as she spoke, a deathly silence ruling over the Tokiwadai palace.

"-Not fodder for the monsters! The real monsters are there in the mirrors when we look at ourselves! Do you morons even have the mental capacity ability to do this-?"

A sudden sharp shriek from the loudspeakers pierced the atmosphere, slicing through Mikoto's ears. Whatever had controlled her suddenly lost its grip, and Mikoto found herself tumbling down onto her knees. Excruciating pain filled her head, and she curled herself into a tight ball on the floor, clutching her head with both hands.

"Mikoto!" Her father's voice was like a distant echo in her ears, lost in the shrieks from the loudspeakers as well as the screams that tore from her own throat.

"Don't move! Everyone freeze!"

In the haze of pain, Mikoto blearily opened her eyes. Something was strange. Everywhere she looked, there were numerous strange circuits and odd lights - in the air, hidden along the buildings. They were so obvious she wondered how she had never noticed them. She blinked, wondering if she was hallucinating. Her vision remained unchanged.

Her eyes darted around in confusion, finding Anti-Skill surrounding her. She let out a relieved sigh. Good, they were here. They'd put an end to this mess, whatever it was.

She tried to uncurl herself, shaky hands rising up to communicate with them despite the ringing pain in her head.

"I said, don't move!" One of the Anti-Skill officers barked. She found herself staring up at the barrel of a gun. Right at her face.

Mikoto's eyes widened. She suddenly realised all the weapons were pointed at her. Her throat constricted in fright as her heart skipped a beat.

"Wh-What?" Her voice was shaky as her jaws clattered together.

"Misaka Mikoto. You are under arrest for being an esper."

"NO!" She tried to stand up, but her shaky knees gave way and she collapsed back on the floor in a heap.

"Ghhh," she gritted her teeth against the pain. It felt like thousands of drills were trying to dig their way through to her brain. "S-Stop that noise," she forced out the words with great effort. "Stop that noise and I- I'll explain what happened-"

"No, that noise proves that you're an esper!" The Anti-Skill growled. "It's a special frequency that only espers react to."

Mikoto looked around in a daze. It was true, she appeared to be the only one affected. She looked down at the crowd. Her vision was so warped, twisted by strange blue lights and aqua lines, she could barely make out what was happening. However one thing she knew for certain was that it was chaos down there. The hologram screens were broadcasting everything that was occurring. She saw herself on the screen- a lying mess on the floor at gun point, a mockery of everything she was supposed to be today.

"Th-This is a mistake…" Mikoto groaned. "Someone made me say those horrible things… It wasn't me…"

"Save your excuses. The fact remains you are an esper."

"MIKOTO!"

There were yells and shouts as Tabigake came storming forth. A few of the unsuspecting Anti-Skill became knocked flat on their backs as the King threw them punches and kicks. His expression was enraged, but tense with utmost concentration. Another spinning kick at an Anti-Skill's head sent the man crashing onto the ground.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"PAPA!" Mikoto screamed.

It happened in slow motion. The King stumbled forward, and collapsed onto the ground, unmoving.

"Mikoto!" This time, it was her mother. Mikoto whipped her head around and found Anti-Skill surrounding her family members, Maika and the royal instructor. The royal instructor was faring well on her own, but she noted that her mother's hair was being tugged by one of the officers in a rough grip.

A surge of anger pierced through her.

"Let her go!" Mikoto roared and charged forwards. She dodged an Anti-Skill's swipe at her head, and reached behind her mother's assaulter. Grabbing his neck in a headlock, she squeezed her arms around his neck as hard as she could. The man gurgled and let go of her mother.

With another roar, Mikoto kneed him in the groin and threw him aside. The officer coughed and struggled to breathe on the floor in foetal position.

"Mikoto, you've got to run away!" Misuzu grabbed her arm. Her hair was a mess where the Anti-Skill had pulled it.

"Mama, Papa is-"

"There's no time!" Misuzu hissed. Sure enough, more officers were surrounding them, some recovering from Tabigake's earlier assault with more reinforcements arriving.

"I'm not going to leave you both!" Mikoto growled back.

Misuzu's eyes narrowed. "You stubborn child."

Her hand rested on Mikoto's shoulder as they backed away from the approaching Anti-Skill. From the corner of her eyes, she saw that the situation looked extremely grim for both Maika and even the royal instructor. There were too many officers now to defeat, too many of them to outrun. This was impossible.

Her back hit the wall behind them. She felt clammy and unwell, the piercing sound still permeating in the air. Her vision wavered, the strange blue particles and lines around her making her reel in confusion. She gritted her teeth, willing herself to keep it together. She had no idea how they were going to get out of this situation.

"Grab the esper!" One of the officers growled out an order. "The Princess! She's the esper! Arrest her-!"

"Stop this, right now!" Mikoto yelled out, stepping in front of her mother protectively. Her head spun and her throat felt dry, but she continued to speak as strongly as she could. "I am the Royal Princess of Tokiwadai! This is a big mistake! Think about it with clear minds just for a moment! How could I possibly be-?!"

There was a sudden sharp prick on the back of her neck. She let out a gasp, shocked by the odd, numb sensation. It spread quickly all throughout her body. Her eyes darted around in confusion, wondering if somebody had sniped her from an unseen angle from behind. Her vision flickered as she swayed dangerously on the spot. A fierce heat boiled from within, and she felt like an angry volcano about to erupt. She sluggishly tried to turn to Misuzu to tell her to leave her be and run to safety. The Ant-Skill wanted her. If that was what it took to keep her family safe…

In the haze, she saw her mother reach out towards her and felt another sharp sting on her shoulder. The feverish heat increased a thousand-fold and a rattling scream tore from her throat as pain seared to a peak. She was burning from the inside out. Her vision was filled with volatile streaks of blue, and she heard violent crackles that thundered like whips. Distantly, people's screams rang in her ears in a terrible cacophony, which soon faded away as the heat also died to a soft simmer deep within her chest.

She felt weak. Empty. Burnt to fragile ashes by whatever that had seared her.

She blinked slowly as the blazing blue began to fade into darkness. The very last thing Mikoto saw was her mother's crumpled form at her feet before all disappeared to black and she knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikoto was bored out of her mind. The hospital was a very dull place. Every time she stayed here, it was the same. Nothing but white, nothing to play with (except for the Gekota plushie which she took with her everywhere), and no one to joke around with. She missed Maika and wondered what her maid was doing for the umpteenth time today.

She glanced to her right where her mother was sitting by the bedside, reading something on her hologram pad with an odd frown etched between her eyebrows. With her summer dress and flawless hair, that particular expression made Misuzu look comically serious, and Mikoto giggled to herself a little.

"Hmm?" Her mother looked up. "What are you chortling about?"

"Nothing." Mikoto poked her tongue out playfully. There was a tiny silence before she spoke up once more. "You're… You're not drinking that stinky stuff today."

"Oh, my little Mi-chan noticed?" Her mother sounded sheepish.

"Yeah, cos you get all weird when you drink it." Mikoto wrinkled her nose. "I don't like it when you do. That stuff smells awful."

"Is that right?" Misuzu's eyes were distant. "I suppose I should be present today for my baby girl since she is sick."

Mikoto pouted. "But I'm not sick. I'm not even coughing."

Misuzu's hand brushed against her forehead.

"Pretty sure you have a fever."

"I do?" Mikoto felt her own forehead with a palm. She couldn't tell. Everything felt fine. She crossed her arms, disgruntled.

"But I'm here every few months! Why do I have be at this boring place so often?!"

Misuzu clicked her tongue at the annoyed child. "In order to stay healthy, you need regular checkups with the doctors."

"Maika doesn't have to," Mikoto grumbled.

"Well, you're a Princess. She's a maid. There is a big difference."

Mikoto's nose scrunched up in distaste. She picked up the Gekota plushie next to her and hugged it against her chest grumpily.

"I don't like that. I don't think that's fair."

Misuzu shrugged. "That's just the way it is, my little Mikoto-chan."

Mikoto stayed silent for a moment, eyes fixated on Gekota's grinning face as she tugged on his arms mindlessly. Despite her mother's words, she still didn't think it was fair. It wasn't as if she asked to become a Princess. If health checkups were so important, why didn't Maika get them too?

Still, health checkups were no fun. She didn't think Maika would like them either. Every time she stayed in the hospital, it was one week full of strange people in white coats with serious expressions visiting her. They would talk amongst themselves about things that sounded extremely tiresome. Then there were all the needles they jabbed into her arms - they made her cry each time despite herself.

"Mama, are there going to be more needles this week?" Mikoto's voice was small. She was frightened of them, even though she tried not to be.

Misuzu was back to reading whatever was on her hologram screen. She did not tear her eyes off it as she answered. "Hmm… I'm not sure. Probably."

Mikoto couldn't help it. The mere thought of more needles brought tears to her eyes. She began to cry.

"I… I don't want anymore needles! Waaaahhhhh!"

At Mikoto's outburst, Misuzu finally tore her eyes off the document she was reading and looked at the child in astonishment. The woman sat still for a moment, listening to the agonised wails of the girl. She then stood up and tentatively approached. She gingerly perched on the edge of the hospital bed. A finger lightly touched her daughter's cheek, where a stray tear had trailed past.

"Mikoto."

"Y-yeah?" Mikoto hiccuped.

"You're a brave girl, aren't you?"

"O-Of course I am," Mikoto nodded quickly.

She knew her father, the King was brave. Many people had told her so. Therefore, it was obvious that she had to be brave like him. Because she was his daughter.

"Of course you are," Misuzu agreed. "But brave girls don't cry. I thought you knew that."

Mikoto sniffled loudly, wiping away some of the tears with the back of her hands in haste.

"I-I know that! I'm not crying!" She gave a last long sniffle, and stared up at her mother with defiant brown eyes.

"That a girl." Misuzu sighed. She patted Mikoto's chestnut brown hair gently.

Her mother whispered something to herself, and Mikoto managed to catch the words.

"… Maybe it's a good thing that you are braver than I am."

XXX

"Mama…"

The word was upon her lips, a lingering whisper from a distant memory as Mikoto blearily opened her eyes. She felt confused and disoriented.

_'Where am I…?' _

She was lying on something hard and cold. Her body felt sluggish as if she had woken up from a long, weary slumber. Her limbs were slow to respond as she struggled to sit up. She clutched her heavy head with a hand as she finally managed to push herself up to a sitting position. There was a dull throb deep within her brain, clogging up her thoughts like a thick fog.

_'What is…?'_

She was wearing a flimsy grey gown similar in style to those she had worn in hospitals, and she balked at the idea that somebody had taken her clothes while she was out cold. She was still wearing her royal ring and bangle though, not that anyone could take the latter easily. Looking over herself, she appeared unharmed, although she ached all over.

She was sitting on a metal table that appeared sterile and lacking in any warmth. She swung her legs over to the side and looked around slowly. It was rather dark, and her eyes took their time to adjust. Her senses told her there were eight different machines running in the room. The whirring sounds above were a couple of security cameras, observing her. Electrical wires were systematically organised, running into the numerous power sources in the walls. The one on her far right-

She snapped out of her thoughts, suddenly frightened.

_'How the heck do I know all this?'_

She couldn't see these things in the dark. She just knew. Somehow.

Mikoto trembled, raising a shaky arm to run a hand through her long hair.

_'Think.'_

She couldn't. The memories came rushing in. Her disastrous speech, the terrible piercing sound, the weapons pointed at her, the accusations, her mother collapsed at her feet… Everything had gone wrong in a matter of mere minutes.

Her chest tightened, and she tried to slow her breathing against the threatening panic.

The only thing she could be certain of, was that somebody, or something had controlled her during her public announcement and had made her say those horrible things.

Mikoto breathed in deeply through her nose. This entire incident was a mistake, and this was the consequence of a huge misunderstanding. Surely she could explain to someone of higher authority as a Princess and everything would be undone. The culprit would be found and punished, and she would be able to go back to her normal life in Tokiwadai palace.

She was most certainly _not_ an esper.

_'Right, I can do this.'_

Suddenly feeling encouraged by positive thoughts, Mikoto jumped off the metal table. When her bare feet hit the floor, sudden light flooded through the room, and Mikoto shielded her eyes with both hands in surprise.

"Looks like she is awake."

A couple of people were approaching. Mikoto tried to look through her fingers, but could only make out their dark silhouettes in the bright illumination.

"You stay back. This is an unusual case. If she goes out of control, you know what to do." The commanding tone was of a woman. Mikoto hurriedly blinked, and tried to work out who was nearing her.

A tall woman finally stood before her. Long, dark hair was in a messy ponytail, stray locks framing her oval face with wild carelessness. Her expression was guarded as she regarded Mikoto up and down.

"Well, this_ is_ unusual," she commented.

Mikoto's cheeks turned red, half with embarrassment and half with anger.

"Of course it is!" She exploded. "It's absurd that I'm here like this in rags!"

The woman's guarded expression turned grim as she raised a gloved hand in a warning gesture. She wore a well-padded uniform, not dissimilar to those of Anti-Skill. Her belt held numerous kinds weapons. With a jolt, Mikoto noted that the woman's other hand held a gun, although it wasn't really pointed at her.

"I'd pipe down if I were you. My comrade over there is more trigger happy than I am, especially against espers."

Mikoto clenched her jaws. "I am NOT an esper," she snarled.

"Sure," her tone was bored. "I've never had to argue with a newbie about this before. You see, nearly every esper who gets transported here arrive when they are merely babies. All they do is wail and cry."

"That's why this is outrageous." Mikoto swallowed thickly and tried to keep her voice calm. "Surely you can see this makes no sense! I've seen espers get taken away - like you said, they are discovered when they are babies. I've had scans and checks done before, like every other citizen. How could I suddenly be an esper?"

"Who knows," The woman shrugged. "But you're here now, so you better get used to this shithole."

"What the hell kind of response is that?!" Mikoto stomped her foot. "Are you someone of authority around here? If not, I want to speak with them!"

"Ehhh," The woman flicked her ponytail back with a deflated exhale. The action was reminiscent of swatting an irritating fly. "I see we have a real handful. The name's Yomikawa Aiho, and yeah, I'm pretty much one of the district commanders around here."

Anger surged. Without thinking of any possible consequences, Mikoto charged forward and grabbed the woman's collar roughly in a fist.

"Do you even know who I am?!" She hissed as she waved the royal ring on her finger in front of the woman's blank face angrily. "See this? It's proof that I'm the Royal Crown Princess of Tokiwada-"

Her angry rant was cut off by a familiar piercing sound that drilled deep into her skull. Mikoto shrieked and fell into a heap on the floor, letting go of Aiho. She clutched her head, moaning.

Yomikawa Aiho crouched down and peered into Mikoto's agonised face. Mikoto peeled her eyes open with great effort. She saw a sad smile on the woman's lips.

"See, kid? You are an esper after all."

"Gghhh… No…" Mikoto could barely talk. The pain felt worse than what she remembered.

"You just gotta accept the truth. If you work hard enough, you could even do well here. It's a shithole for sure, but it's also that kind of place."

The woman stood back up and turned to speak with her comrade.

"Ryuuta, hand me the collar. Since we don't have set protocols for an unusual case like this, I think it'll be safer if we put the measures in place before-"

THWACK!

A powerful kick snapped Aiho's head to the side from behind. Aiho grunted and fell sideways on the ground. Despite the serious pain, Mikoto hurled herself forward and tried to find a way to escape out of the room.

_''I'll find someone else who will listen to reason and help me… If not, I'll just get out of here on my own…'_

But she was too weak. A momentary stumble of her shaky legs, and the other officer called Ryuuta took the opportunity to tackle her onto the floor.

Mikoto yelped as the man's weight landed upon her and his hands pinned her arms against the cold ground.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, kicking out. The man dodged her legs by leaning to the side. "This is no way to treat your princess-"

"You really don't get it, do you?" The man's voice was rough and unkind. "You're a fucking esper. Not some character from a fairytale."

"It's not a fairytale!" Mikoto screamed. "I'm the Princess of Tokiwadai-"

"Where the hell is Tokiwadai, anyway?" The man mocked. "Never heard of it."

Energy suddenly sapped out of her limbs as Mikoto stopped fighting him.

"Wh-what?" She croaked. Her throat was dry. "What do you mean? Isn't this… Isn't this Tokiwadai?"

Ryuuta barked out a laugh. "Shit. Yeah, you're unusual alright. Let's get this straight, brat. You've come to the Correctional Complex, also known as the Prison Districts."

Mikoto's eyes widened. This was the rumoured place where espers got taken to. The place nobody had dared to speak about in her country.

"There's just one way in. And no way out." A toothy grin spread across his face. "Welcome to hell, number 350688."

Mikoto felt numb. She was in shock, too stunned to speak.

While she lay frozen, a slim, cold metal collar was clipped around her neck. It seemed to shrink automatically to her size, fitting against her skin snugly, just enough to cause slight discomfort.

Ryuuta also took the chance to try and get the royal ring off her finger.

"You won't need this anymore," he sneered. He almost succeeded in getting the jewellery off, when Mikoto snapped out of her daze and bit him on the arm.

"Owww!" The man howled, immediately letting her hand go. "You shitty rascal!"

"I won't let you take my ring," Mikoto's eyes were feverish as she glared at him. The piercing noise was still ongoing, and it made her feel worse as each minute went by.

They might not be much, but Mikoto felt protective of her jewellery. They were the only remnants she had left of home. She had worn them since she was a child. The bangle especially, couldn't be removed since she had grown into it, unless it was specifically cut. Whenever she was nervous, she had a habit of fiddling with the bangle, and Mikoto doubted she could be soothed without it. She hardly ever took off the ring either. Her parents had told her to keep it close always as it was the sacred artefact of royalty that had been handed down for generations.

"Oh, let her have it," Aiho came up to them, rubbing her cheek. "It's not going to do us any harm if she hangs onto a trinket or two."

She regarded Mikoto with a curious glance. As Mikoto gingerly sat up on the floor, she noted with great satisfaction that the woman's assaulted cheek looked red and puffy already.

"You sure you're a Princess? That was some tough-ass kick. I thought Princesses were supposed to be fancy rich girls and damsels-in-distress."

Before Mikoto could hurl out a snarky response, the piercing noise that had permeated in the air suddenly cut off. She let out a tense breath she didn't know she had been holding. The pain faded soon after, but the dull aching throb in her brain remained like an unwanted souvenir.

Sharp, coordinated clicks of heels gathered their attention. Mikoto looked up as a new figure entered the room, and she dazedly wondered if this person would have more common sense.

"What do we have here?" A drawling woman's voice rang out clearly. Aiho stiffened at the sound, and Ryuuto suddenly looked more wary.

A woman with orange hair leaned over Mikoto's form. She did not wear a uniform, but had a simple skirt and elegant blouse on. Just a regular woman. A smile curved on her lips, blue eyes gleaming behind oval glasses.

"Oh dear. Treating our special guest like this is no good," the woman tsk'ed with a playful wave of a finger. She turned to Aiho and Ryuuto and made a shooing motion. "You've done what you need to do here. You two are dismissed."

For the first time, Aiho actually looked irritated. "What… You can't order us around-"

"I can't?" The woman's smile grew bigger. It was still pleasant, but there was a hidden edge to it like a poisonous thorn.

For a moment, Aiho's mouth opened as if to retort back. Then she snapped it shut with a grimace. She turned to Ryuuto with a frown.

"Let's go Ryuuto. We have other work to attend to."

The two of them left in a hurry. Mikoto stared after them and then turned back to the newcomer with a small smile. Whoever this woman was, Mikoto was rather impressed by how quickly she shut them down.

"I'm sorry about how they treated you." the woman extended a friendly hand and helped Mikoto stand back up. "They just don't have any manners sometimes."

"I…" Mikoto gathered her breath. "I need to get back home. This is a mistake. I've been trying to tell them that, but they weren't listening to me-"

"Whoah, slow down there," the woman soothed. "I already know who you are."

"What? You do?" Mikoto's heart leapt.

The woman's orange curls bounced on her shoulders as she nodded. "Princess Misaka Mikoto, nice to finally meet you, your highness."

"H-How?" Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise. She suddenly felt a surge of hope that this woman may actually be able to help her.

"Hmm, before we get to that, there's something important to check."

"What?" Mikoto blinked.

From her skirt pocket, the orange-haired woman took out a white cylindrical container.

"Put out your hand, Princess."

Feeling uncertain but intrigued, Mikoto did as she was asked.

The woman shook the container slightly. The contents within rattled. "If you get a blue-coated chocolate, I'd say this is a fated encounter!"

She flicked open the container with a thumb and tipped the end. A round, blue-coated lolly rolled out onto Mikoto's awaiting palm.

Mikoto stared at it, perplexed.

"A fated encounter it is." The woman's lips curled upwards once more.

"My name is Therestina. I hope we get along."


	5. Chapter 5

Therestina wasn't unkind. In fact, she was far from it. She was at least listening to everything that Mikoto had to say, nodding and saying confirming words at exactly all the right places.

"So that's it," Mikoto concluded her story. "I don't understand what happened but I'm sure I've been framed and someone is behind this. If anyone stopped to think common sense for even just a minute, they'd realise it."

Therestina nodded. "Hmm, it is certainly very strange that you are an esper suddenly after all this time."

"Exactly!" Mikoto almost jumped off the chair she had been sitting on in excitement. There was _finally_ someone who was getting it.

The orange-haired woman sighed. "However, the fact remains that Capacity Down affects you."

"Capacity Down?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the piercing sound that affects espers."

Mikoto grimaced. "That sound was horrible. I can't believe anyone would not be affected by it."

"Well, it certainly only affects espers. So we do not have an explanation for that."

"But you believe me, right?!"

"I do, don't worry," Therestina gave her a reassuring smile. "However, just because I believe you doesn't mean everybody else will. It is a hard evidence against you."

"What does it matter what everybody else thinks? Aren't you a higher up here?"

Blue eyes behind oval glasses blinked. "Me, higher up? Oh my, what makes you think that?"

"The other two who left, they seemed scared of you."

A chuckle escaped the woman's lips. "Ah, we just all know each other, that's all. I am well known for being very passionate about my work." She smiled widely, tucking a stray lock of hair behind an ear. "Unfortunately, I am only a worker here. It is true I may have worked here for a long time, but I wouldn't say I'm really a 'higher-up' as such in the overall run of things."

"So you can't help me." Mikoto slumped on her seat.

"Hmm, that's not necessarily true. You see, I'd been following all that has been happening in Tokiwadai."

Mikoto's heart leapt. "You… You know my country?"

"Of course. In fact, I have met your father before and we know each other."

"You do?!" This time, Mikoto actually jumped up to her feet.

"Please calm down." Therestina gestured for her to sit, although her smile remained.

Mikoto hurriedly sat back down, keen to listen to more.

"Yes, your father once assigned me to a task," Therestina continued thoughtfully, "so we had a working relationship."

From her skirt pocket, the woman took out an envelope. She handed it over to Mikoto, who received it with a frown.

"What is this?"

"I received this a few days after I heard the news of the tragedy that befell upon you. I believe it is from your father."

"H-How?" Sure enough, when Mikoto turned the envelope over, the royal Tokiwadai seal was upon it - the familiar symbol of a horned creature with bat-like wings outlined by a lightning arc.

"Your father must have realised where they had sent you and thought of me, a research officer here. We worked on good terms, I guess he trusted me to pass on this message to you." The woman shrugged modestly.

Mikoto stared at the envelope, hardly daring to believe her eyes. She wanted to rip it open right away, but even just the sight of the familiar Tokiwadai royalty mark made her feel better. Knowing that her father was safe and had found a way to reach out to her sent relief flooding through her very bones. She had been worried about him, as in the chaos of the moment, she had been certain he was shot down.

"Wait… you said you received this a few days after you heard the news… Exactly how long have I been out for since that incident?"

"I am unsure. From the reports, possibly around a week, maybe even longer."

"A week?" Mikoto suddenly felt cold.

"I'm afraid so."

Mikoto's grip on the envelope tightened. So much could have happened to her family during a week's time. She didn't know how her parents, Maika and her royal instructor were faring right now. Were they in trouble because of all that had happened to her as well?

She glared down at her lap. What if this letter was the bearer of bad news? She wasn't sure if she could stand it if somebody she loved had-

Mikoto gritted her teeth. She tore open the envelope almost viciously. There was no use avoiding it. She had to face it head on despite the uncertainty twisting like a knife in her gut.

With shaky hands, she opened the letter within. Her eyes blurred oddly when she saw the familiar sloping script of her father. She rapidly blinked to clear her vision and began to read.

_"My dear Mikoto,_

_I write this hoping that it will fall into your hands safely. I don't have much time to write so I will get straight to the point. There is a political upheaval and a plot against us in Tokiwadai - a terrorist organisation must have done something to make you appear like an esper, to corner you and turn the citizens against our family. _

_I believe someone may have injected you with something, to tamper with your body. That may be why you reacted to the sound as an esper would. You may even find yourself with an ability, just like a real esper to confound things even further. _

_It may be frightening, but you have to use whatever means you have to survive. Even if it means using strange an esper ability. You are my brave girl, I know you can do it. The Prison Districts are not for the faint hearted, but I know you will thrive._

_Someone may be watching my movements so I will not be able to contact you for a long while. Rest assured our family is safe for now. I will find a way to get you out of there, but it will take time. You have to hang in there tight until then, do you understand? Remember, _use whatever means to survive.

_With pride, stand strong, my dear Mikoto."_

At the bottom, was Tabigake's signature. Mikoto longingly traced a finger upon the scrawl.

"I see, your father has drawn similar conclusions about this whole ordeal."

With a jolt, Mikoto suddenly remembered that Therestina was next to her. The woman had been looking over her shoulder, reading the contents of the letter. Mikoto frowned slightly, wishing she had been more protective of her father's message. Even though she trusted Therestina somewhat, she couldn't help but feel as if her personal line had been crossed.

Before she could say anything however, Therestina spoke up again.

"I'm sorry. It must be upsetting." There was a hint of pity in her stare.

"Ah, wha-?"

Something wet slid down her cheek. Mikoto angrily rubbed her eyes with a hand. Shame burned inside her. Now was not the time to show weaknesses. She could not break down like this.

"I'm fine," Mikoto said firmly. She folded the letter back into the envelope and took a deep breath.

"What happens now? It looks like I have no choice but to stay here for a while, unless you can break me out."

Therestina shook her head sadly. "As much as I wish I could, I unfortunately do not have control over the main entrance and exits of this place. Even for us workers with certain permits, the tight security is hard to get around. And you must understand," she added apologetically, "I do have a job here and a livelihood to make."

Mikoto nodded. She figured as such. "I understand. You have to do your job."

"But no need to despair, Misaka-san," Therestina reached out and squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring manner. "I can be your ally."

Mikoto gave her a small smile. "Thanks, that means alot."

Therestina nodded. "Something you must understand however. Those who are categorised as 'espers' in this place, whether you actually are or not, are often not treated too kindly. No matter what happens, please know that I am on your side."

"I can understand that too. At least I know I can trust you since you know my father," Mikoto sighed. "So what happens now?"

"Your situation is unique. Most espers arrive here when they are merely babies and go through a certain process to discover their abilities."

"Abilities?" Mikoto thought for a moment. "In the letter, Papa mentioned that I… that I may display something like that… like a real esper."

"It is highly likely, considering the way you reacted to Capacity Down."

"How could someone have injected me with something that turns me into an esper?" Mikoto clenched her jaws, remembering the sharp sting she had felt as the Anti-Skill had closed in on her and her family. Perhaps it was in that moment that this happened. Still, the timing of the events made no sense…

She closed her eyes for a long moment. Her head still hurt and she couldn't think clearly. The effects of the Capacity Down or whatever it was called appeared to be rather long-lasting.

A deep sigh escaped her lips at the thought that she may have to suffer through the stupid effects of the cursed sound again in the future.

"Surely this esper status is not going to be permanent?"

"It's hard to know," Therestina replied. "I have never heard of such a thing, but perhaps your father has reasons to suspect it."

"I don't really get it, but… if my father is trying his best to help me, then I've got to try my best too."

Therestina smiled at Mikoto's determined expression.

"I think that is very wise, Misaka-san." She suddenly stood up. "Come with me, I must give you the standard introduction to this place and also help you find your ability."

"My… ability?" Mikoto's eyes widened. With the prospect right in front of her, she suddenly became nervous. She remembered all the teachings growing up about how espers' abilities caused their souls to taint as they were borrowed from demon powers. Furthermore, it was said that having such powers eventually made them twisted beings and they would later become demons themselves.

Mikoto shuddered. Obviously, she hadn't ever seen such terrors with her own eyes. However, it was hard to ignore when she grew up reading the Holy Text of the Pillar as all children of Tokiwadai did, with such words on its pages.

"You'll need your ability to make a livelihood here. You'll understand soon enough."

Mikoto frowned. "Even if I do have an ability, I don't want to-"

She stopped herself.

'Remember, _use whatever means to survive.'_

Her father's words ran through her mind like a serrated dagger. She clenched her shaking fists. There was no other way to go about this. This was what her father meant. No matter what, she had to survive, even if it meant using stupid powers or whatever it was.

"I don't think you have a choice, Misaka-san," Therestina expressed her own thoughts. "And I think you understand that too."

The woman stood up, placing a hand on a hip. She extended the other hand towards Mikoto. "If you truly wish to go back home in the near future, then you need to learn to live here first. To live here, you need your ability to help you. In due time, I'm sure you'll find a way to escape."

Mikoto nodded and stood up as well, taking the woman's hand.

"How do I know what ability I have?"

Therestina's lips curled up into a knowing smile. "Come with me and we will find out."

XXX

As she followed behind Therestina, Mikoto realised with a sinking heart that the place was built like a complex maze. Corridor after corridor they turned, and Mikoto could barely keep up with where they were going. Everywhere looked similar - all with bare walls, strange looking equipments and rooms with steel tables. Some of the doors that appeared to lead into a room had no windows to look through, and it gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Where are we going?" Mikoto finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

Therestina did not turn to look at her. "You'll see," she said simply.

The short answer did not help Mikoto feel any more at ease.

A few more turns into the twisted maze and Therestina finally stopped in front of a door. A wide glass window next to it meant Mikoto could peer inside. It was a huge room illuminated by white light, very much sterile and plain like everywhere else around this place. There were various equipments and machines, and the thrum of them drilled into her very bones. It was just like earlier, she could feel their circuits and power, without even looking.

Without realising it, Mikoto took a hesitant step backwards. Hands gripped her shoulders and Mikoto swerved her neck to the side to see Therestina standing right behind her. The woman stared down at her with a smile, her glasses glinting oddly under the corridor lights and obscuring her eyes.

"We're here, Misaka-san." She reached an arm forward and opened the door in front of them.

There was nowhere else to go. Heart thrumming in her chest, Mikoto stepped forward.

As soon as she walked inside, the thrum of the equipments rose to a disturbing buzz inside her head. Her hand rose to touch her forehead. She felt clammy and unwell.

The action did not go unnoticed by her companion.

"What's wrong, Misaka-san?"

The woman's voice sounded faraway compared to the overwhelming senses that overloaded her perception. There was so much going in this room, Mikoto felt crowded. She looked up. She saw the familiar yet strange circuits everywhere around the machines, all over the walls, along the floor and ceiling. They focused in and out of her vision, but they felt so natural, she again wondered how she had ever missed them.

"I… There's something… I feel like…" She didn't know how to describe it. Instead she raised a shaky hand and pointed a finger at the largest machine in the middle of the room.

"The machines… They're all… _talking_."

As crazy as it sounded, that's exactly what it was. They were communicating. There was so much information that they were trying to convey, whether it was to her or to each other. It didn't matter. They were connected by circuits, sourced by power. Sourced by _electricity_.

"Ah," Therestina straightened. She looked strangely pleased. "You might be an electromaster."

"An electro- what?"

"An electromaster," Therestina calmly explained. She walked towards the huge machine in the middle of the room that Mikoto had pointed towards. Leaning forward, she began to type something on the nearby keyboard in a flurry of precise fingers. "Electromasters are essentially espers with electrical powers. They are highly versatile, meaning they have a lot of potential to grow."

A small hologram appeared above the keyboard, and Mikoto could sense even without looking that the computer was acknowledging Therestina's access key.

"The fact that you can sense the circuits and machines may mean you are one. If that is true, you may be in luck. It's a useful ability to have."

As soon as Therestina touched the enter key, Mikoto sensed the immediate change. The hum of the giant machine grew louder in Mikoto's mind, roaring over all the others in their surroundings.

"We don't normally use this machine as an introduction per say, however you are an exceptional case." Therestina's voice turned slightly apologetic. "We just don't have time for gentle introductions, I'm afraid. This may feel a little… jarring."

"Heh," Mikoto chuckled despite herself. "I don't think I could feel any worse right now." She felt like she had to raise her voice over the din in her head.

"I like your optimism, Misaka-san," Therestina grinned back. "But yes, I think this will be the best way to go about it. You need to understand what your power is so you can use it at will."

Mikoto stepped close to the machine, staring at it. She felt exceedingly nervous and full of apprehension. The loud thrum of the gigantic contraption sounded as if it was giving her a dark warning. Or was that just her anxiety speaking?

She took a closer look at the thing. Built with sturdy metal, it was shaped like a giant dome with a small entrance on the side. She noted a large reclining chair upon peering inside. Mikoto narrowed her eyes as she considered it. It looked similar to a dentist's chair, and bad childhood memories were associated with those visits.

"I need you to sit on that chair," Therestina called out towards her from where she stood.

Mikoto crept inside the dome as instructed. It was dark within, and she was only able to find the chair due to the light streaming in from the opening she used. She stared at the chair grimly for a long moment before she sat down upon it gingerly.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, licking her lips.

"It's a simulation machine. It will create a situation in your mind that will force you to use your ability and hence learn how to control it."

"That doesn't exactly sound pleasant," Mikoto wrinkled her nose.

"I did say it will be a rough ride. Are you having second thoughts committing to this?" From outside, Therestina sounded mildly offended.

"I made up my mind already," Mikoto sighed. There was no other option for her anyway.

"Then let's begin."

Thick metal clasps suddenly sprung up from the chair and clamped around her arms. Mikoto frowned and tried to tug on them. They were on so tightly, she could barely move them at all.

"What's this for?" She growled.

"It's just a safety precaution," Therestina answered from outside. "We don't want you falling out of the chair and injuring yourself."

The door of the dome suddenly closed shut, leaving Mikoto completely in the dark.

"I already don't like this at all…" Mikoto muttered. Just what was going to happen that would make her fall out of the chair? There were no further opportunities for complaints however.

"Simulation starting now."

As soon as Therestina said these words, the thunderous hum of the machine grew into a high-pitched whine and Mikoto felt it change gears. Her increasing trepidation was short-lived when she felt a sharp prick into the back of her neck and her vision faded to black.


End file.
